mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Ainda que caiam os céus
thumb|left|400px Greg A. King Há dois anos, durante uma viagem a Israel, visitei Yad Vashem, o Museu do Holocausto. Se você já esteve em Yad Vashem ou em um museu semelhante em Washington, D.C., pode saber que experiência memorável — deprimente seria mais preciso — se tem. Caminhei pelo salão pungente e inesquecível das crianças, onde uma voz recita nome após nome de menores cujas vidas foram abreviadas durante aquela loucura. Vi a singeleza das pedras gravadas em memória de todos os judeus que morreram nas câmaras de gás em Dachau, Treblinka, Sobibor, Auschwitz, e nas outras casas de horror que Hitler e seus capangas construíram. Se houve uma nota positiva durante minha triste turnê, foi a caminhada pela Avenida dos Gentios Justos. Este caminho é cercado de árvores plantadas em homenagem a não-judeus que trabalharam para livrar judeus das garras da morte, às vezes ao custo da própria vida. Uma pessoa após outra é lembrada por uma árvore e uma placa. Uma delas é John Weidner, o pastor adventista do sétimo dia que quase perdeu a vida como chefe da ação de resistência Holanda-Paris e cuja irmã morreu nas mãos dos nazistas.1 Haveria eu de me arriscar? Ao refletir sobre Yad Vashem, eu me pergunto: Tenho a coragem moral de um John Weidner? Outras situações além do holocausto também evocam este tipo de pergunta. Haveria eu de me meter no meio de uma turba irada para salvar alguém de outro grupo étnico, como aconteceu em Los Angeles há poucos anos? Esquecer-me-ia de minha própria segurança para salvar uma pessoa após outra, enquanto mergulhava dentro das águas gélidas do Rio Potomac em Washington, D.C., como um indivíduo corajoso fez depois do malfadado vôo da Air Florida alguns anos atrás? Recusaria participar de uma competição nas Olimpíadas, se fosse programada para o meu dia de culto, provavelmente perdendo minha melhor oportunidade de ganhar uma medalha de ouro, como fez Eric Liddel em Carruagens de Fogo? Em resumo, são minhas ações baseadas em princípios e não em expediente? Estou disposto a “ficar firme pelo que é reto, ainda que caiam os céus”, nas palavras de E. G. White? 2 Não obstante nosso profundo desejo de exibir coragem moral, de tomar decisões baseadas em princípios, nem sempre é fácil viver deste modo na sociedade moderna. Com efeito, é tão difícil como a árdua tarefa de escalar o Monte Everest. Quando avançar torna-se penoso, é geralmente mais fácil assentar-se do que ficar firme pelo que é reto ainda que caiam os céus. Por quê? Há várias razões, mas uma é certamente a tentação apresentada pela mentalidade e os valores do pós-modernismo. Esta mentalidade envolve o modo de pensar e de avaliar regularmente promovido pela mídia e os líderes do pensamento e do entretenimento, uma mentalidade inimiga do compromisso espiritual e do desenvolvimento moral. Bom número de tendências na sociedade contemporânea procura tentar os cristãos a abandonar a maneira como devíamos pensar e viver. Estas tendências nos apresentam alguns dos piores desafios ao escalar nosso Everest e ficar firmes pelo que é reto. A tendência do secularismo Exatamente quais são essas tendências? Precisamos identificá-las com precisão, do mesmo modo que os médicos precisam diagnosticar corretamente a fim de prover o tratamento apropriado aos seus pacientes. A primeira tendência é o secularismo. Sob certos aspectos, o secularismo é a religião popular de nossa época. O russo Soljenitzyn, que ganhou o prêmio Nobel de literatura, assim se expressou: “Se me pedissem para identificar brevemente o principal traço do século vinte, aqui também eu não acharia nada mais preciso e breve do que repetir mais uma vez: ‘Os homens se esqueceram de Deus’”. Como Phillip Johnson e outros documentaram, o naturalismo filosófico, com sua ideologia materialista concomitante, domina as principais instituições da sociedade moderna.3 Esta filosofia exclui o sobrenatural e portanto nega a realidade de um Deus criador transcendente. O naturalismo é uma religião fundamentalista por conta própria, pois é um sistema fechado, e seus adeptos têm a tendência de denegrir e diminuir qualquer um que ponha em dúvida a ortodoxia estabelecida. A melhor jóia roubada pelos devotos da religião do secularismo é o sistema educacional. Ocorreu tão gradualmente que precisamos olhar para os vestígios do passado para nos lembrarmos de como era antes. Por exemplo, é difícil imaginar que no centro do campus da Duke University, hoje famosa por seus campeonatos de basquete, haja uma placa que reza: “Os objetivos da Duke University são afirmar a fé na união eterna de conhecimento e religião, exemplificada nos ensinos e no caráter de Jesus Cristo, o filho de Deus”. Era isso que a Duke University defendia outrora. Hoje, qualquer afirmação de que Duke é uma universidade cristã esbarraria numa tempestade de protesto — ou gargalhadas. Duke assim se junta a Harvard, Yale e muitas outras instituições acadêmicas de prestígio que desceram por essa via de mão única — de mão única porque nenhuma universidade está indo na direção da descrença para a fé. As escolas desceram pela vereda florida, encaminhando-se, como o livro do historiador da igreja George Marsden expressa: From Protestant Establishment to Established Nonbelief.4 Não nos iludamos imaginando que os cristãos, inclusive os adventistas, sejam imunes à religião do secularismo. Porque o ponto de vista secularista permeia a sociedade contemporânea, especialmente as instituições acadêmicas, nós por vezes nos achamos lutando com a crença num Deus pessoal, a validade da oração, ou a realidade da Bíblia como a revelação de Deus à humanidade. A tendência do relativismo moral Outra tendência que permeia a sociedade contemporânea é o relativismo moral, ou o que Robert Simon chama “fobia do absoluto”, isto é, o medo, a negação ou o descrédito de absolutos morais.5 O artigo de Simon e um outro artigo num número recente de The Chronicle of Higher Education, ambos publicados sob o título: “Abstendo-se de Julgamento Moral: Estudantes Que Se Recusam a Condenar o Impensável”, sublinham a recusa de pronunciar julgamentos morais, a qual prevalece na sociedade contemporânea. No artigo complementar, Kay Haugaard, que leciona no Pasadena City College, conta uma experiência recente em seu curso de redação criativa.6 Pediu aos estudantes que lessem uma história de ficção de Shirley Jackson sob o título “A Loteria”, que descreve um ritual anual numa vila americana. O ritual é horrível, porque a loteria escolhe um candidato para o sacrifício humano anual. Este ritual macabro é considerado como a garantia de uma boa colheita. Qualquer habitante que duvide do ritual é rapidamente silenciado. Na história, uma mulher chamada Tess Hutchinson é a infeliz vítima. Quando o marido tira o bilhete fatídico de uma caixa preta, ela é apedrejada até morrer pelos moradores da vila, incluindo seu filho de quatro anos. Segundo a professora Kay Haugaard, as classes de anos anteriores tinham sempre tirado as conclusões e lições que a autora pretendia com esta história fictícia. Tinham como regra salientado os perigos inerentes de uma abordagem irrefletida de rituais e hábitos, sem examinar cuidadosamente sua razão de ser. Além disso, os estudantes sempre tinham reconhecido o poder da pressão pública e o perigo de sucumbir a ela. A história nunca tinha deixado de apelar a seu sentimento de certo e errado. Mas desta vez, a discussão sobre a história descambou para direções diferentes. Um aluno comentou: “Bem, eu dou um curso para nosso pessoal do hospital sobre compreensão multicultural, e se é algo parte de uma cultura, somos ensinados a não julgar, se isso deu certo para eles” e assim por diante. Outro estudante sugeriu que talvez o sacrifício humano não devesse ser condenado, se era um ritual que fazia parte de uma religião antiga. A Professora Haugaard escreveu: “Fiquei estupefata: Esta era a mulher que escrevera tão apaixonadamente sobre salvar as baleias, preocupar-se com florestas tropicais, e sobre como salvou um cão vira-lata e cuidou dele”.7 Haugaard conclui seu artigo dizendo: “Desisti. Ninguém na classe de mais de 20 indivíduos aparentemente inteligentes se arriscaria a tomar posição contra o sacrifício humano....Fiquei abalada, e concluí que a autora, cuja história chocara a tantos, ficaria ela mesma chocada. A aula finalmente terminou. Era uma noite quente quando caminhei para meu carro depois das aulas, mas me senti arrepiada, gelada até aos ossos”.8 Enregelar-se até aos ossos é correto, porque, segundo os resultados de uma investigação publicada em The Day America Told the Truth, 23 por cento dos que responderam disseram que, por dez milhões de dólares, estariam dispostos a ser uma prostituta durante uma semana, 16 por cento disseram que abandonariam seus cônjuges e 7 por cento, que matariam um estranho.9 Enregelar-se até aos ossos é correto quando um terço dos que responderam ao levantamento do Grupo de Pesquisa Barna, em 1997, disseram que ver material pornográfico é uma questão de gosto, não de moralidade. Tristemente, no mesmo estudo, 84 por cento dos que responderam alegavam abraçar a fé cristã.10 Naturalmente, há um elo óbvio entre o desafio do relativismo moral e o do secularismo. A religião do secularismo, com sua negação de um Deus transcendente, eliminou a base para a ética, deixando o ser humano, como meu amigo William Johnsson argumentou num recente editorial da Adventist Review, “mergulhado num mar de relativismo”.11 Sim, o secularismo desligou a sociedade de suas amarras e nos deixou à deriva num mar sem bússola moral. Dostoievsky acertou quando disse: “Se não cremos em Deus, tudo é permissível”. A tendência de um viver incoerente Uma terceira tendência é o domínio de um viver bifurcado ou incoerente. Muita gente vive vidas dicotômicas e por vezes exibe a profunda contradição entre crenças e conduta, entre doutrinas e atos. Os exemplos são abundantes. Um exemplo comum e fácil é o de pregadores de televisão que pretendem ser seguidores de Jesus, enquanto enchem os bolsos com contribuições que suas lágrimas extraíram dos espectadores. Há o caso do colunista que advogava fortemente o controle de armas, o qual acabou sendo pego com uma arma não registrada. Vem-me à mente um conhecido, que por várias vezes se pronunciou contra a imigração ilegal, embora ele mesmo se tivesse envolvido num casamento fingido para ajudar uma mulher a tornar-se cidadã, porque isso lhe grangeou uma boa soma. Estas tendências infiltraram-se na igreja cristã e a infectaram. Como J. I. Packer afirmou certa vez: “As pessoas dizem que crêem em Deus, mas não têm nenhuma idéia de quem seja Aquele em quem crêem, e que diferença o crer nEle possa fazer”.12 Precisamos reconhecer que não somos imunes a essas tendências. Temos inalado profundamente os vapores tóxicos do secularismo, relativismo e do viver incoerente — e alguns de nós quase sucumbimos. Como a criança na casa do fumante é afetada adversamente pelo ar que respira, assim todos nós em um grau maior ou menor somos influenciados pelo meio intelectual que permeia o final do século 20. Somente pela graça de Deus, somente sendo revestidos com Sua armadura (ver Efésios 6:11-17) podemos resistir a estas tendências. E a menos que resistamos, ser-nos-á impossível atender o apelo divino para ficar firmes pelo que é reto ainda que caiam os céus. Firmes pelo que é reto Uma história comovente apresenta o exemplo de dois estudantes universitários que resistiram e ficaram firmes pelo que é reto. Talvez você tenha visto o vídeo intitulado The White Rose Rosa Branca ou lido um dos muitos livros sobre ele. “A Rosa Branca” foi o nome escolhido por um grupo de estudantes alemães que, inspirados por sua devoção a Cristo e galvanizados pela coragem moral de um de seus professores, decidiram protestar contra os males do nazismo.13 Hans e Sophie Scholl, que eram talvez os mais famosos desses estudantes, não tinham sido cristãos particularmente devotos durante sua infância. Mas ao saírem para a escola e encontrarem pessoas como Carl Muth, cristão devoto e editor de uma revista banida pelos nazistas, começaram a ver o cristianismo sob nova luz. Começaram a explorar a filosofia cristã e a ler importantes livros cristãos. O Espírito de Deus trouxe convicção a seus corações e em 7 de dezembro de 1941 Hans escreveu a um amigo: “Estou pensando em você neste segundo domingo do Advento, que estou experimentando como cristão sincero pela primeira vez em minha vida”. Sophie, por outro lado, anotou em seu diário: “Oro por um coração compassivo, pois como poderia amar de outro modo?” Ela lutou com as questões difíceis que todos enfrentamos por vezes, perguntando: “Como é possível que Deus seja soberano, que Cristo seja Senhor, e haja tanta injustiça e sofrimento?” Com a passagem do tempo, as raízes tanto de sua fé religiosa como a de Hans tornaram-se mais profundas e fortes, adquirindo maior intensidade e uma definição mais firme. Como sua irmã mais velha o descreveu mais tarde: “O Evangelho de Cristo tornou-se o critério de seus pensamentos e ações”. Ao continuarem seus estudos universitários, Hans e Sophie começaram a sentir que eram responsáveis pela Alemanha. Ao Hans notar os males que permeavam a sociedade alemã e a resistência mínima que lhes era oferecida, perguntou ao ponto: “Onde estão os cristãos?” Mais suavemente Sophie escreveu: “Quero participar dos sofrimentos destes dias. A simpatia torna-se oca se a gente não sente dor”. O ponto decisivo veio uma noite, quando Hans foi o único estudante convidado para uma reunião social na casa de um dos professores da Universidade de Munique. A conversa voltou-se para a política. Como dentro do grupo não se conheciam muito bem, era um assunto perigoso. Todos concordaram que a cultura alemã estava se deteriorando. Uma pessoa sugeriu que o único modo de aturar os nazistas era agüentar firme, cuidar de suas obrigações culturais e tarefas como estudantes, e de suportar o pesadelo. A essa altura, Hans interrompeu com uma observação cáustica. “Por que não alugamos uma ilha no Egeu e oferecemos cursos sobre filosofia?” A atmosfera deve ter-se tornado glacial após um comentário tão impertinente. Mas Kurt Huber, o professor de filosofia, foi galvanizado por essa impertinência. Exclamou: “Algo deve ser feito, e deve ser feito agora!” O professor Huber começou a ajudar os estudantes da “Rosa Branca”, e durante os dois anos seguintes produziram e distribuíram um certo número de folhetos realçando os males do partido nazista. Mas o inevitável aconteceu. Na quinta-feira, 18 de fevereiro de 1943, quando Hans e Sophie levavam seus últimos folhetos ao campus da universidade para serem distribuídos, foram presos. E embora não divulgassem nome algum, sua detenção foi seguida rapidamente pela de outros membros da “Rosa Branca”. O professor Huber, que até ao fim foi o único professor da universidade a apoiar abertamente a “Rosa Branca”, foi também preso. No julgamento que precedeu sua execução, afirmou: “Minhas ações e intenções serão justificadas pelo curso inevitável da história; tal é minha inabalável fé. Tenho esperança em Deus que a força interior que vindicará minhas ações haverá de brotar de dentro de meu povo. Fiz o que devia fazer impelido por uma voz interior. Assumo as conseqüências do modo expressado nas belas palavras de Johann Gottlieb Fichte: ‘E tu agirás como se de ti e de teu ato dependesse o destino de toda a Alemanha e somente tu precisas responder por ele’”. Hans e Sophie foram também julgados sumariamente, condenados e decapitados na noite do julgamento. Mas ficaram firmes pelo que era reto. Inspirados por sua devoção a Cristo, influenciados por um conselheiro piedoso e um professor corajoso, fizeram uma declaração a favor da verdade. Como Sophie tinha afirmado com simplicidade: “Alguém, afinal, tinha de dar um começo”. Hans e Sophie foram enterrados no Cemitério Pelach no sul de Munique. Na cidade apareceram pichações sobre as paredes. Diziam: “Seu espírito vive”. Eu me pergunto: Vive seu espírito? Vive nos corações e mentes de estudantes universitários e professores adventistas do sétimo dia? Estamos dispostos a manifestar a coragem de nossas convicções e mostrar o que significa ser um cristão em nossa época? Seu espírito pode viver e viverá, se aceitarmos o desafio de “ficar firmes ainda que caiam os céus”, se resolvermos pela graça de Deus resistir às tendências perniciosas que permeiam a sociedade contemporânea e vivermos o tipo de vida cristã devota que o mundo tão desesperadamente precisa ver. Greg A. King (Ph.D., Union Theological Seminary) é professor associado de estudos bíblicos no Pacific Union College. Suas áreas de interesse incluem Velho Testamento e ética bíblica. Seu endereço: One Angwin Avenue; Angwin, California 94508; E.U.A. E-mail: gking@puc.edu Notas e referências 1. Ver Herbert Ford, Flee the Captor (Nashville, Tenn.: Southern Publ. Assn., 1966), para um relato das emocionantes experiências de Weidner durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. 2. Ellen G. White, Educação (Santo André: Casa Publicadora Brasileira). 3. Ver Phillip Johnson, Reason in the Balance: The Case Against Naturalism in Science, Law and Education (Downers Grove, Il.: Intervarsity, 1995). 4. George Marsden, The Soul of the American University: From Protestant Establishment to Established Nonbelief (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1994). 5. Robert L. Simon, “The Paralysis of ‘Absolutophobia’”, The Chronicle of Higher Education (June 27, 1997), págs. B5-B6. 6. Kay Haugaard, “A Result of Too Much Tolerance?”, The Chronicle of Higher Education (June 27, 1997), págs. B4-B5. 7. Ibid., pág. B5. 8. Ibid. 9. Estes e outros resultados perturbadores de pesquisas são relatados em James Patterson e Peter Kim, The Day America Told the Truth (New York: Prentice Hall, 1991), pág. 66. 10. Estas constatações confrangedoras do Grupo de Pesquisa Barna são discutidas por William G. Johnsson, “Awash in a Sea of Relativism”, Adventist Review, Agosto de 1997, pág. 5. 11. Ibid. 12. J. I. Packer, Knowing God (Downers Grove, Il.: Intervarsity, 1973), pág. 159. 13. A história da “Rosa Branca”, incluindo as citações, é em grande parte extraída do relato de Garber, The Fabric of Faithfulness, págs. 162-171. Também consulta Anton Gill, An Honorable Defeat (New York: Henry Holt & Co., 1994), págs. 183-195. Este último pode ser visto em “online”:http://www.english.upenn.edu/-afilreis/Holocaust/gill-white-rose.hmtl